


Dance with the devil.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking Benjamin Dance with the devil, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, In a haunted house, Inspired by Music, Ryan and Shane cuddle for warmth, Shane and Ryan dance together, Shane calls Ryan a penguin, Shane scares more demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: The demons watched as the two spun around the living room, the shorter man seemingly disgruntled yet they could tell he was enjoying himself while the taller had a too wide to be human grin plastered on his face.





	Dance with the devil.

The demons watched the two, had been watching them from the very moment they entered the house. The shorter one had a soul of flames, a soul that could rip and tear while the other taller one just had a black empty pit where his soul was supposed to be. 

The night progressed with the shorter sitting on the torn couch, the taller trying to make conversation but the short human only gave short and snappy answers, the demons got the impression that he was afraid of him. 

As the night progressed more, the human huddled deeper into his jacket, the demons could see him shivering and the demon laughed much to the demons shock, it was a genuine laugh and not a harsh bark, 

"You look like a penguin!" 

"Shut up Shane!" 

"C'mon Ryan, I can warm you up" 

The one named Ryan turned scarlet and whacked Shane in the face with a pillow, Shane looking very disgruntled afterwards.

"Not like that! Dance with me" 

"There's no music" 

"Who said you needed music to dance?" 

The demons watched as Ryan begrudgingly stood up, taking Shane's outstretched hand and Shane pulled Ryan closer, the two spinning and dancing around the living room to music that wasn't there. Shane's face spread into a wide smile while Ryan kept his eyes down, refusing to look up at the demon who held him close. 

The demons wanted to laugh and yet watched as the two stopped dancing, Ryan making a nest from old blankets and curling up, Shane sitting on the couch before Ryan's voice hesitantly spoke up,   
"Can...can you cuddle me? It's cold and you're warm" 

Shane stared at Ryan before a softer smile came over his face, cuddling up to the smaller one in the nest who closed his brown eyes, Shane laying there while his charge slept peacefully. 

The demons dared not meddle with the sleeping human. The more powerful demons aura meaning business and so the demons left the two in peace, Ryan cuddled against the demon who protected him from things that went bump in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions on what they'd like to see with Demon Shane and Killer Ryan, leave a comment.


End file.
